Mastering Phantomhive and Trancy
by ShimaOverload
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, and Claude Faustus, the leaders of the cult, The Devil's Disciples are prepared to give the famous Earls Ciel Phantomhive, and Alois Trancy an unforgettable lesson in seduction, but it's the leaders, and not the Earls that are left begging for more.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: The Seals

**Chapter 1: Prologue: The Seals**

**A/N:** Hi, everyone this is _**ShimaOverload**_ along with one my best friends and favorite writers _**FragileBlueButterflies.**_ This is a story that we'll both be creating together, our minds just work alike. Usually we'll just be taking turns on each chapter.

This story doesn't "_really," _go along with the Black Butler story line, meaning like no dem- shush, maybe it's a little to early for that.

This story is rated M for obvious reasons: yaoi, most likely language and whatever we happen to come across to. It is also in Modern AU, and is sort of maybe a lot out of character.

**Warnings: **Slight touching, from both of the butlers. (Claude's still more pervy. Bad Claude.) **  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, nor the characters. Just this story, and well all the yaoi that has yet to come.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, the blue eyed, dark navy-blued haired noble of the Phantomhive family. His parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive whom sorrowfully lost their lives in a fire, knew that the day Vincent died, Ciel would take over in his place. But not only did his father Vincent died, his mother Rachel along with him.

Ciel took over everything his parents had ever owned, and ran them successfully without failure. It was as if his parents were gone but they watched over him carefully, by spirit.

At the age of 13, Ciel was known all over the world for being one of the richest, fledging boys in England. Interveiwers, news casters, and everything along with them would literally be outside for hours longing to talk to him for at least five minutes, but he always refused. It was just not his style.

His biggest enemy was, Alois Trancy.

Everything was perfect, even with the loss of his parents, he had his fiancee Elizabeth Middleford and his aunt Angelina "Anne" Durless visit him everyday, his servants cook him the most amazing dinners, offers from almost every company in England, et cetera. He thought we was living the life until he was magically kidnapped, and he met them. Sebastian Michaelis, and Claude Faustus.

**. . .**

Alois Trancy, the light azure eyed, blonde haired noble of the Trancy family. His parent's death were still mysteries, rumors spread that his mother killed herself after Alois was missing for a week, and his father took his life the second he found her dead. But Alois himself, asked the newspapers and everything else public to not spill any information about his parents. Not one little spill, or he would sue them all into the ground.

In comparison to Ciel, his life was a little less perfect. He refused all offers from companies, took interviews and news stories, hated his servants, had no close family, and always wanted to be alone.

His biggest enemy was, Ciel Phantomhive.

He thought he wasn't living the life, until he was magically kidnapped, and met them. Claude Faustus, and Sebastian Michaelis.

**. . .**

Ciel felt cold, his whole body was freezing. He felt as if he was locked in a cooler room, and pushed into a tub of water full of ice. He couldn't feel his toes, and his fingers were almost there. A blanket of never ending darkness flooded his very vision, as he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or shut.

Alas, he felt warm. It concerned him, from the sudden change. He could finally feel the weight on his eyes, they were closed. He opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering lightly against his skin. When his eyes were opened, he looked at darkness. He felt something give a feathery touch against his thigh, making him try to edge his leg away, but he couldn't. He felt huge weights wrapped around his ankles, and wrists.

"So, you're the famous Ciel Phantomhive?" A husky voice whispered, making Ciel shiver. He wanted to scream, but his throat was oh so very dry.

"Who're... you?" He finally let out a breathless whisper.

"Lights." The voice spoke again, but this time his voice was soft. Like velvet.

Lights were turned on, making Ciel cringe and quickly close his burning eyes. He waited for a few moments before opening his eyes. He was in some sort of room, the room was huge, and all black. The walls were the only objects that escaped the gloomy colouring. Then his eyes moved towards the man that stood beside him.

He was averagely tall, pale, and lean. Ciel's eye traveled up the man's body, his eyebrows furrowed. The man stared at him with crimson red eyes.

"A butler?" He whispered, before feeling everything around him dissolve. He felt tired, his eyes tried to stay open, but failed. Ciel fell asleep, with the memory of the mysterious butler who's smirk was plastered into his head.

**. . .**

Ciel's eyes shot open, his body tried sit up, but he felt the weights over his ankles and wrists again. He looked beside him, and tried to eye what was on the other side of the room. It was another bed, with a lump under the black blanket that covered the entirely black bed.

"You're awake." The same voice spoke, Ciel's head twisted to the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth as he felt his neck burn from turning his head to fast.

"Who're you, I asked." Ciel's voice rose.

"My name, is Sebastian Michaelis." The mysterious butler clad in all black, stood up from the chair he was sitting on and smiled. "And you're my young master."

"Young Master? What the hell kind of game is this?" Ciel shook, flailing his wrists and legs around.

"It isn't a game, Ciel Phantomhive." Another voice spoke. He turned his head back to the other direction towards another butler dressed in all black.

"Release me." Ciel's face contoured in anger.

"But we haven't woken up my Young Highness." Mysterious black butler number two, spoke again.

"What?" Ciel questioned him, as he moved over towards the lump in the other bed. The butler moved the blanket to reveal the one and only Alois Trancy. "Alois Trancy?"

"Yes, my Young Highness." The second butler softly caressed Alois' cheek. Alois stirred, before opening his eyes. His eyes burst wide opened, as he grabbed the blanket covering him and scooted as quick as could to the corner of the bed.

"You two are now both awake," Sebastian spoke, walking in front of Ciel's view. "So it's time to finalize our contracts."

"Seems about right." Butler number two sounded as impassive as ever.

"What is this?" Alois whispered. The butler by him, turned his head.

"Alois Trancy." The words left his mouth like velvet. Alois didn't say anything as he gripped the blanket in his hands, and tried his best to move more into the corner. "Sebastian."

"I'm ready." Sebastian spoke, a smirk upon his face. Sebastian walked towards Ciel, who started to freak out.

"Stay- stay away from me." He began to yell, closing his eyes as Sebastian was right in front of him. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to. His eyes opened as the weights on his ankle and wrists were released. He rolled over on the bed, and began to run, but was stopped as he slammed into Sebastian's rock hard chest. The impact made him fall flat on his bottom, he shivered as his ass touched the floor. He wasn't wearing anything under the stupid white nightgown.

Sebastian bent down, and yanked him towards his chest again. Ciel tried wriggling out of his grip but he just couldn't, Sebastian turned him the other way so he was facing butler number two and Alois Trancy again.

"I am Claude Faustus, and you are my Young Highness." Alois shook his head side to side rapidly before Claude grabbed his wrist, Alois of course scratching at the man's unfamilar hands.

"Let me go, let go of me." He yelled, slapping at Claude's hands.

"Shush." Claude spoke, before pulling Alois towards him. Alois gasped, making an effeminate sound before falling over Claude's lap. Alois wiggling out of the uncomfortable position almost fell off the bed, but Claude catched him not letting any part of Alois' body touch the stone cold floor. Claude made Alois face Sebastian and the bounded Ciel as he was forced to sit on Claude's lap. Claude put a hand over Alois' mouth, and his free arm around his waist. Alois tried screaming, but felt light headed as he squeezed onto the man's thighs from falling.

Ciel who felt Sebastian's hand creep towards his face, covered his eyes. "What're you doing?" Ciel demanded, as he felt Sebastian slowly lift a hand under his nightgown. "Don't touch me there, you pervert." Ciel tried smacking him, punching him, anything, but Sebastian's arm was heavy against his. Ciel looked towards Alois again, and almost threw up as he saw Claude feel down Alois' thigh with one hand and made him open his legs.

Alois too was wearing a nightgown with nothing under it. Ciel closed his other eye, as he felt lighthead himself. Sebastian felt Ciel's body relax, and he moved his arm from under Ciel's nightgown to wrap itself firmly around his waist. Sebastian looked up at Claude who had his hand on the inside of Alois' thigh, and his other hand still on his mouth.

Their eyes lit up a fuzzy glowing pink, their pupil as the pupil those of a feline. Their eyes locked, before both of the boys instantly fell asleep.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Yes, My Highness."

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter one, Prologue is finished. Please let me know what everyone thinks, should I continue, or should I just drop it? It would be really nice if everyone who read, would let me know. My first story, and I already feel like I'm sort of bombarded it. ;o; Thank you so much to everyone who reads it. Also I know that Claude says "Yes Your Highness," but I want him to say my instead of your because it seems better to me.

**FragileBlueButterflies:** I think you did spectacular for your first.

**ShimaOverload:** Go ahead, Kayla. Just lie to me!

**FragileBlueButterflies:** Someone's being a drama queen.

**ShimaOverload:** I am not! Take that back!

**FragileBlueButterflies:** Just please review for this crazy idiot of a yaoi obsessed teenage girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules, and pleasure

**Chapter 2: Let there be rules, let there be pleasure**

**A/N:** Hello everyone once again, this is **ShimaOverload**_, _along with my best friend, **FragileBlueButterflies.** I apologize for not updating in forever, it's just I had stuff to do, and school came as soon as I was ready to update, unfortunately. But, I'm back, and ready to share some sexy Seb/Ciel, and Claude/Alois.

**FragileBlueButterflies: **I'll be doing this chapter. As you all know me and ShimaOverload have decided to share a story. The way me and her do it, is by writing in our notebooks and updating as quick and painless as we can. I don't type, ShimaOverload does. It's really not that confusing, lol. I just write this as a side note, and she remembers to add it. This will be a good way considering my laptop will be given back, and my internet is going to be turned off. So please support her.

**Warnings: **Language, and oral sex.

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, only to close quickly at the bright light that blinded them. After a few moments passed, Ciel finally opened his eyes, and shot up into a sitting position as he realized he wasn't in the same room as before. He looked around, confused, the room looked like an actual bedroom. It was smaller, walls were painted a oddly pretty silver shade, it occupied a lot of paintings, and the bed was probably the biggest thing in the room that took up the most amount of space.

He slid off of the bed, freezing at the coldness that shot up through his body as he stepped on the hardcase wood floor, and began walking towards the door that was on the side of the room. He stopped as he realized there were three lines in the wall in front of him, two long lines were on each side, and one short one was on the top. Like a secret passage way, perhaps. But, Ciel didn't care, he wanted to get out of the situation he was in before he went mad.

As soon as he touched the silver knob on the cherry wood door, it jiggled, startling him. He waited for the worst, but got the second worst. It was Alois Trancy, and yes as of right now Alois wasn't on the top of death list.

"What're you doing here?" Ciel whispered, fiercely. He flinched as Alois looked him straight in the eye, his sky blue eyes, piercing through his dark blue one's. Alois' eyes were a soft shade of blue, but made Ciel shiver at the feeling of how he used them against people.

"I was trying to find you, wanted to see if you want to escape with me?" Alois sighed, pushing Ciel out of the way before he closed the door silently. "Want to?"

"I don't know," Ciel crossed his arms, and walked back to the bed he awoke in. He sat down, not taking his eyes off of Alois. "Why would you want to help me?"

"It's not that I want to, it's just you're the only kid I saw here, besides me, and I might hate you, but I don't think any child in the world deserves whatever is going to happen to us." Alois walked slowly towards Ciel, sitting down right next to him. "I didn't see that weird glasses guy, what about Mr. Red eyes?"

"Are you going to give them nicknames now?" Ciel questioned, scorning.

"I didn't see him when I walked through the halls, any of them. All I know is I woke up in a fully gold painted room, alone. I started to open all the doors, and search for other kids, when I was losing hope considering this was the last door, you were in here." Alois smiled, pushing his knees up to his chest.

"What if we get in trouble?" Ciel questioned again, standing up this time to point a finger in his face. "We don't even know if they'll kill us."

"We won't kill you boys, we need both of you." A voice spoke, startling Ciel. Alois could really care less, as he slowly looked towards the first butler. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Alois Trancy, you think you're slick, do you?" Sebastian asked, making his way towards the two young boys.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I was just oh so scared." Alois rolled his eyes, as soon as the door opened. A shiver ran down his spine as the second butler glared him down. Gold eyes to blue eyes. Now he had a reason to be scared.

"We should go over the rules, shall we?" Claude walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Alois stood up, and walked slowly as he could away from Claude. Claude noticing, smirked. "Scared, are we?"

"Oh, fuck off." Alois hissed in demand, making his way behind Ciel.

"These three rules are simple." Sebastian spoke. "I'll name them, here we go. Rule number one, both boys in possession should not disrespect their rulers. Rule number two, if rule number one is broken, both boys are placed to be punished. And lastly rule number three, the rulers are aloud to do whatever they want and please."

"Why would you call us young master, and young highness if we have no higher placement than you?" Alois asked, not taking his eyes off of Claude's.

"Because in public, that's what you'll be. You see we need both of the very famous Earls, to be noticed." Sebastian spoke, smirking afterwords.

"As you can also see, we're The Devil Disciples," Claude began. "And you're our slaves."

"Slaves? I'm not cleaning at all for you two bastards." Alois scoffed, crossing his arms in anger.

"You must be thinking something else, my dear highness. We're talking about slaves, as in sexual wise. You both were chosen by me and Sebastian, who are the higher ups."

"Sexual wise?" Ciel barked in confusion. "I'm not going to do anything sexual with any of you, dirty scoundrels."

"Neither will I." Alois spoke, finally looking away from Claude's sensual gaze.

Sebastian sighed. "You two are hopeless."

"Very." Claude added.

"It's against the rules to even touch the other's possession. As for I will not touch Alois, nor will Claude touch you. Not that he wants too." Sebastian eyed Ciel.

"Definitely not." Claude like Sebastian, eyed Alois.

"Now, if we can get started it would be absolutely perfect."

**. . .**

"The first part of training is the head stage." Sebastian spoke, pulling on the silver collar that was wrapped around Ciel's neck.

"What is that?" Ciel questioned, growling overtook his voice.

"It's a start." Claude stared at his blonde, and pulled the gold collar that he wore.

"I'm not a dog," Alois yelled, scratching at it before being yanked towards Claude. He mewled as Claude grabbed some blonde locks from the back of his head.

"Ciel, I'm warning you, unless you wanted to be pulled." Sebastian lightly pulled the collar. Ciel gave him a confused look. He had no idea what in the living hell he was talking about. "Suck me off."

Ciel's eyes widened at the request, as he began to shake his head no rapidly. "I'm not-"

"Warned you." Sebastian pulled the collar, Ciel along with it. "Now."

Ciel felt himself start to shake, as Sebastian unzipped his trousers and slipped something out. Ciel startled by the sight of it, gulped, before looking at Sebastian who kept a wicked smile upon his lips.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm." Ciel looked towards Alois who was already being forced to this horrifying punishment. He began to tremble even more, as Claude held Alois by his hair and forced his cock into his mouth. Alois closed his eyes, before Claude gripped his hair tighter. He moaned, as Claude caressed his cheek.

"Look at me, when I do this." Ciel gulped, as Alois opened his eyes and was continued to being forced.

"Getting excited, aren't you?" Sebastian questioned, making Ciel flinch.

"No, I'm not!" He exclaimed.

"Suck, now." He aimed his cock towards Ciel's face. "Sooner the better."

Ciel shook his head before being pulled by the collar once again. He opened his mouth slowly, gripping onto Sebastian's thighs. "I can't, I just can't." He looked up at Sebastian who kept smiling.

"I don't care." He grabbed Ciel by his hair, and as Alois, was forced to suck upon him. Sebastian closed his eyes, and then re-opened them. "You're suppose to suck 'ya know?"

Ciel pleaded with his eyes to be let go, but was only pulled off of Sebastian's length. With a pop, he was released from Ciel's mouth. "Nevermind, we'll just skip to the next step."

"Ah, stop." A voice cried, getting Ciel's attention again. Alois was straddled over Claude's lap, arms hanging over Claude's shoulders as he was bent forward. Claude gripped Alois with one hand by his waist, whilst his other finger disappeared than reappeared out of Alois' ass. Ciel shivered at the clamorous cries Alois was releasing.

"What is he doing to him?" Ciel questioned, sounding more worried than he wanted to sound.

Sebastian chuckled lowly, before grabbing Ciel by his armpits and carelessly lifting him up to his lap. "Oh, wouldn't you want to know?"

A couple of knocks came from the door, and everything was silent. Beside the harsh breathing, and sniffles that came from Alois. "Come in." Claude spoke, the door instantly opened to reveal a maid, with red-violet hair, and packed with many curves.

"Sebastian-san, Claude-san. Master would love to see your new possessions now." She smiled, tilting her head.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin darling." Sebastian spoke.

"You're welcome." She responded, closing the door.

"Guess, we'll finish this later. Shall we Claude?" Sebastian turned towards Claude, who softened the blonde hair of the half asleep Alois.

"Oh, yes."

* * *

**Sorry, that we've not updated in forever. But here it is. Review, because we all know... **

**This is just the beginning for Ciel, and Alois. **


End file.
